This disclosure generally relates to drilling systems and more particularly, to rotary steerable drilling systems for oil and gas exploration and production operations.
A rotary steerable drilling system allows a drill string to rotate continuously while steering the drill string to a desired target location in a subterranean formation. A rotary steerable drilling system is limited by its maximum dogleg severity, that is, the maximum deflection rate of the drill string (in, for example, angle per linear length) that can be achieved during drilling.
While this disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific exemplary embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the disclosure as defined by the appended claims.